scifiworldbuildingfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Judecen
Overview The Republic of Judecen is a democratic empire that maintains a sizable presence on the intergalactic stage. They maintain one of the more poweful navies in Aetherian for their size. They hold thirteen Jump-points in their boarders. Species Judecen's range from 1.7 to 2 meters tall, fur covered, have digitigrade legs, yellow eyes, wolf shaped heads with harp angles and a fluffy tail. Some possess spots on their fur however this is considered a rarity among most Judecen's and is considered a symbol of nobility among them. Shades of fur are often different depending on the world they are born on; Judecenians are known for their grey fur, however the farther one gets away from Judecen the more varied the fur colors become. Compared to most species in Aetherian the Judecen's are incredibly quick runners, though they are not good at short sprints, but more so long distance running. History The Judecen people came together after a viscous civil war that lasted over fifty years. After the war their home world of Judecinal was Ravaged and they fled to a new world in their system, their home worlds twin named Judecen. Here they founded the Judecen assembly, a large political center for their new republic. Following this they expanded their space program to begin colonizing other worlds in their system and eventually encounter the Jump-point in their system. Being as far away from the Shield as they were the automated return didn't function as intended and they were allowed to freely explore their local systems. Encountering the recently defeated Ofilian nation who they had a brief skirmish with as the Ofilians aggressively defended their territories. Following this the Judecen's realized that space was not as safe a place as they imagined it would be and soon began turning out an army of war ships in the event that they ever made contact with any other hostile species. They wouldn't have any other violent first contacts following their first contact with the Ofilians but that didn't ease any worries and they still maintain a large military presence. Culture The Judecen are a strong willed people, sure in their position as the voice of reason in Aetherian. They encapsulate their position in the words of the Judecen assembly: Offer one hand in peace but arm the other. This has lead some in Aetherian to label them as hypocrites or mislead, but they maintain that peace can only be maintained if everyone holds enough power to defend themselves. They often describe themselves as curios minds and intellects looking to be entranced by the secrets of the universe, though they are more enraptured by the technological secrets of the universe then the astronomical. Equipment Guns RJ-AR-105 The standard assault rifle for the the AR-105 for the Republic of Judecen Grand Navy's forces. It uses 5.66mm ceaseless ammunition at a fire rate of 500 rounds per minute. The gun stores up to five 60 round magazines inside it at a time that it automatically moves to the next after depletion. Ground vehicles * RJMT-MBT-03 Uniforms The Standard Judecen marine armor uses polymeric ceramic armor with a Kevlar weave under suit. It is usually described as form fitting as the armor fits just around the counters of the body but parted in ways to allow the wearer to keep their maneuverability. The suit is also famous for the amount of pouches seen along it usually carrying one on their side, leg and upper arm to hold ammunition and supplies for the trooper; as Judecens hate relying on supply lines in combat making almost every marine a commando. Fleets Ship types: * Tiger-Class Corvette * Timber wolf-Class Destroyer Hunter * Iberian wolf-Class Frigate * Panther-Class Destroyer * Jaguar-Class Heavy Cruiser * Lion-Class Battleship * Galjerschmitt-Class Dreadnought * Cougar-Class Carrier Shuttle/strike craft: * Songbird drop ship * Sparrow fighter Fleets: * First fleet (Judecen defense fleet): 1 Cougar class carrier, 1 Galjerschmitt, 2 Lion class battleships, 35 Panther class destroyers, 16 Tiger class corvettes * Second fleet: 1 Cougar class carrier, 1 Galjerschmitt, 3 Lion class battleships, 36 Panther class destroyers, 30 Tiger class corvettes * Third fleet: 1 Lion class battleship, 40 Panther class destroyers, 14 Tiger class corvettes * Fourth fleet: 1 Lion class battleship, 40 Panther class destroyers, 39 Tiger class corvettes * Fifth fleet: 1 Cougar Class carrier, 3 Lion class battleships, 50 Panther class destroyers, 19 Tiger class corvettes * Sixth fleet: 2 Lion class battleships, 45 Panther class destroyers, 14 Tiger class corvettes * Seventh fleet: 1 Lion class battleship, 30 Panther class destroyers, 16 Tiger class corvettes * Eighth fleet: 1 Lion class battleship, 30 Panther class destroyers 17 Tiger class corvettes * Ninth fleet: 1 Lion class battleship, 30 Panther class destroyers, 12 Tiger class corvettes * Tenth fleet: 1 Lion class battleship, 30 Panther class destroyers, 11 Tiger class corvettes * Eleventh fleet: 1 Lion class battleship, 30 Panther class destroyers, 16 Tiger class corvettes * Twelth fleet: 1 Lion class battleship, 30 Panther class destroyers, 10 Tiger class corvettes * Thirteenth fleet: 1 Lion class battleship, 30 Panther class destroyers, 17 Tiger class corvettes * Fourteenth fleet: 1 Lion class battleship, 47 Panther class destroyers, 26 Tiger class corvettes In total * 3 Cougar class carriers * 2 Galjerschmitt * 20 Lion class battleships * 503 Panther class destroyers * 257 Tiger class corvette In total: 785 total ships